Team CORL: A new journey
by TheKluya67
Summary: Caius Westbrook is a young man from Mistral who just got accepted into Beacon. There he will meet his teammates and fight the creatures of Grimm alongside teams RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. THE SHOW AND ALL ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

 **What's up, guys? It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope you like my story. It will happen during the original storyline of RWBY, with the original characters of team CORL being the main focus. This is my first fic, so any constructive advice is welcome. I wold also like to point out that English is not my native tongue, so please give me a feedback about it too. Well, this is it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Journey begins**

It was a nice and quiet night at the city of Mistral. A Family made of five people was celebrating something at a table inside a pizzeria, waiting for their order. Apparently, the older son had just received the news of his acceptance at Beacon Academy, which was considered one of the best training schools for huntsmen in the world.

The family's Father was a man named Simon Westbrook. He was a man who looked like he was in his middle 40's. He was Tall, wore a formal suit, his hair was gray and gelled back, he had an unshaved beard, his eyes were dark brown, and he wore a pair of glasses.

The mother appeared to have the same age as the father, her name was Rebecca. She wore a formal blue dress, high heels, and a golden necklace. Her hair was shoulder-length and black, her eyes were blue.

The younger brother had twelve years old and was named Jeff. His hair was black and short, his eyes were dark brown. He was using an orange T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The Middle sister was named Sarah and was Fifteen years old. She had long black hair, light brown eyes, she wore a white shirt, black jeans, and black heels.

And finally, the older brother (Who was actually the reason for the celebration) was named Caius Westbrook. He had black and spiked hair (Think about Noctis from Final Fantasy XV) and blue eyes. He wore a white jacket over a black T-Shirt, had a silver cross-shaped necklace, wore black pants and shoes.

His Family was really excited with the News. After all, getting into an academy like Beacon is no easy task.

\- I still can't believe you made it into Beacon! You're going to be a huntsman in no time! – Sarah said with a smile on her face.

\- Man... I feel so jealous right now... – Said Jeff, clearly expressing a desire to follow the same path when he is older.

\- Easy there, big guy. Your time is still coming, but you need to work really hard before that – Said Simon to his younger son.

\- It wasn't really a big deal. With the training I had at Sanctum Academy, it was the least I could do. Especially after losing the last tournament. – Said Caius, remembering the lost match against Pyrrha Nikos.

\- Don't be like that, Caius. You worked really hard to get this chance. – Said Rebecca, trying to cheer her son.

\- She's right you know. It's not good to take away all the credit from yourself. – Said Simon.

\- Maybe… But what really impressed me was the fact that you could come with us today. Your work with the police never gives you a day off. – Replied Caius.

\- That's true. But thankfully, the city has been a lot calmer than usual, so I came up with this idea. Besides, it's not every day that my firstborn manages to get accepted into one of the best schools in the world! – Said the father, patting Caius's Back

\- Look! The pizza's ready! – Said the younger brother while an employee placed the pizza on their table.

They kept talking until it got late and the Family decided to get home. Inside the car, on the way back home, they kept talking about little stuff, until the younger brother decided to ask about some other thing.

\- Hey, Caius? – He asked.

\- Yes? – The older brother said.

\- Have you really learned to fight monsters at Sanctum? –Jeff asked.

\- Yes, I did. But Beacon isn't just about fighting, you know. They also want their students to learn how to work as a team, how to think clearly at critical times, and of course, to develop your combat skills even further. All those who graduate at beacon are considered geniuses. – Said Caius with a tone of admiration in his voice.

\- Must be so cool. You know… Being a hero and all. – Said Sarah.

\- It looks like the other two are also interested in attending Beacon. – Joked Rebecca.

\- Looks that way. – The father agreed. – Well, looks like we got here.

As soon as they got into the house, which wasn't very large, but not very small either, they all decided to go to sleep, especially Caius, since tomorrow he would have to get into the airship that would take him to beacon.

The next morning, he woke up early, picked up his bags, said goodbye to his family and went to the station with his father.

\- All right, here we are.- He said stopping the car. – Are you sure you brought everything you need? It'll be a long time before you come back again." He said looking at his son on the passenger's seat.

\- Yep. All accounted for. – Caius replied as he got off the car.

\- What about that Gun blade you bought? - His father asked, trying to make sure he didn't forget anything.

\- It's here. And I didn't "Bought" it. What kind of huntsman would I be if I didn't make my own? – Explained Caius, picking up his luggage from the trunk.

\- What about the dust? – The father kept asking.

\- It's here as well. – Caius answered.

Simon got out of the car and hugged his son as he said something.

\- I'm really proud of you, Caius. Becoming a huntsman is something that I always wanted, but I never got the talent for it. I'm sure you will become the best out there.

\- Thanks. I'll do my best. – He said as he got into the airship.

The last call was made and the doors started to close. Simon watched the airship leave as it flew into the distance. It was the beginning of a journey.

After getting on the airship, Caius decided to walk around for a bit, until he got to a bench, and decided to sit down while the airship flew to Beacon.

That is until a known person approached him in the bench. It was a redheaded girl with a ponytail. She had green eyes, quite tall and wore a bronze armor.

\- Small world huh, Caius? – She said as she approached him. That was Pyrrha Nikos. The girl who had defeated him during the Mistral regional tournament, earning him the second place both in the tournament and in Sanctum Academy's scores.

\- Pyrrha. What do I owe you the pleasure? – Said Caius getting up and shaking the girl's hand.

Despite having lost to her, he didn't felt resented. In fact, he considered her one of his best friends and knew she worked really hard to get the status she has.

\- I didn't know you were going to attend to Beacon as well.- She said as they both sat down on the bench.

\- I hadn't told anyone but my family until I got the letter. Just in case I wasn't accepted. – He explained.

\- Nonsense! You are the most skilled person I've ever fought with! And that teleportation semblance of your is particularly hard to deal with! Not to mention the fact that you were the only one who managed to guess what MY semblance was. – Pyrrha said, showing that she recognized his strength.

-Yeah, maybe. The entrance exam for Beacon was way easier than I expected. It looks like we both passed with flying colors. – The boy reasoned.

\- I agree. I wonder how many capable people we will find there. – The girl said.

\- Probably many. It IS one of the best schools, after all. – He answered.

They kept talking until a woman on a holographic panel appeared near one of the walls. She had a very light blonde hair tied to a bun, green eyes, wore glasses, had a white shirt and black pants, and a purple cape.

\- Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. – The woman in the panel spoke, before disappearing.

\- Well, it looks like we arrived. – Pyrrha said excitedly.

\- Yeah. From what I see, it's going to be a very… Entertaining year. - Said Caius, who was picking his luggage, and preparing to disembark.

\- That it will. – Said Pyrrha doing the same.

 **Well, this was the first chapter. Please leave a review so I can know what you are thinking. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

 **This is it. Chapter 2 is out, guys! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE ARRIVAL**

As the airship landed at Beacon, all the students started disembarking with their packages, including Caius and Pyrrha.

As they got off the airship, both of them headed for the entrance, where they stopped to admire the splendid view of the school they would be spending the next four years in.

\- This is amazing! – Pyrrha said excitedly while turning her head to face Caius, who was right beside her.

– You're right. These schools really are something else, aren't they? – The boy answered, still not taking his eyes out of the building.

\- I can't wait for our training to start! – She said, still excited, which made Caius turn to face her.

\- Yeah, but I heard that there is some kind of test before the classes, must be something related to the formation of the teams. – He said, earning a nod from Pyrrha.

\- Yes. I seems like the teams are comprised of four people, but I wonder what method they use in order to assign each student… - The redhead said with the hand on her chin.

– Me too, but let's try not to overthink. All our questions will be answered tomorrow, anyway. – Caius replied.

\- Yeah, you're right. – Pyrrha said as both of them started walking towards the main building.

As they got closer to the building, a group of people standing by noticed the champion of the Mistral regional tournament, which made them all run at her direction, gathering even more attention to the duo. Soon after, they were surrounded by people asking for autographs and some other questions.

\- You really ARE popular, huh? – Caius said, earning an embarrassed look from Pyrrha.

– Caius, it might take a while before they leave me be so if you want to go on ahead, that's okay. We'll meet up later. – She said, and kept politely answering all the questions she was asked.

– Okay then, see ya latter. – Caius said as he walked away from the crowd of people.

- _Man… I'm starting to think I was the lucky one for losing that tournament. I don't think I would have the patience she has._ – He thought to himself, after getting away from her fan club.

The boy kept walking around for a bit, until someone bumped on him. It was a fox faunus boy. With a dark blonde hair down to his shoulders, he had this fox ears coming out of his hair and light brown eyes. He wore a green sleeveless jacket on top of a white shirt, pants of the same color as the jacket and black boots.

\- Ops! Sorry there, pal. – The fox boy said, apologizing. – It's all cool. – Caius answered as he was about to walk away.

– Well… Actually… Can you help me out with something? – The fox faunus said, making Caius turn to face him.

\- Help? With what? – He asked.

– Well, you see… I'm a little confused as to where the new students have to go. – The boy said a little embarrassed.

– So you´re lost, then. – Caius concluded, earning a nod from the boy. – I'm trying to figure out the same thing. I don't see any kind of recognizable landmark around here… - Caius said while looking around.

\- Yeah… Me neither… So, my name is Ray. What about you? – The fox boy said, extending his hand. – I'm Caius, nice to meet you. – He answered, shaking his hand.

At this moment, a voice started talking from the speakers around the school. It was the voice of Glynda Goodwitch again.

\- Attention! All of the new students must come to the audience chamber for the introductory speech held by the headmaster Ozpin. I repeat! All the new students must come to the audience chamber for the introductory speech held by the headmaster Ozpin. – The woman said on the speakers, gathering everyone's attention.

\- Well, I guess that's where we're headed. – Said Ray.

– Yeah. Let's go. – Caius said as they both started walking towards the auditorium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments earlier, a boy was seen leaving the airship that came to bring the students from Vale to Beacon. He had light brown hair that went down to his ears, green eyes, and wore glasses. He was wearing a black suit on top of a black shirt, his shoes were also black. As he got of the airship, a blonde boy who clearly wasn't feeling very well charged out of the bullhead to vomit on a nearby trash can.

\- _I suppose not everyone enjoys air travels._ – He thought to himself while heading towards the school's entrance.

Another thing that gathered his attention was the fact that a very young girl wearing a red cape was talking to a blonde girl at the entrance. By what he has heard, the girl was only 15 years old, and even still got accepted into Beacon by Ozpin himself.

\- _She must be really talented to be here despite being so young._ – The boy thought to himself one more time.

But he was only really interested when he saw no one less than the heiress of the Schnee dust company, Weiss Schnee in an argument with the red-caped girl, who was apparently left alone by the other one who was with her earlier.

The two girls continued their arguments until something surprising happened. The red-caped girl just… Exploded. Probably because of the fire dust that the Schnee was carelessly shaking at her face.

In the end, after a raven haired girl joined the argument and talked about the rumoured shady businesses her father's company was involved with. The Schnee got tired of the argument and left the other girl alone. That's when she saw that he was watching the whole time, and started to walk in his direction, as if she already knew who he was.

\- Oliver Smith. Heir of the Smith Pharmaceuticals. I'm guessing that you had a reason to keep spying on something that's not your business, right? – The Schnee said, approaching him with a clearly annoyed tone.

\- Spying? Hardly. You can't blame people for looking when you make a scene like that in public, Mrs. Schnee. – Said Oliver, keeping a cool tone, which made the girl frown.

\- I guess I really am surrounded by idiots, then. First, that stupid girl bumps at my luggage, and now I am forced to talk to the heir of a company who cost the Schnee Dust Company Millions of lien. – She said, keeping the annoyed tone, earning a small chuckle from Oliver.

– Well, not every company is fond of the idea of making money out of slave labour, like your father's. – He said, making her snap.

\- These are nothing but lies! My father would never allow such a thing! – The white haired girl said angrily.

\- That maybe so. But the past scandals your company was involved in made these rumours believable and we can't allow our reputation to be stained by your father's illegal acts. – He bluntly said, keeping the cool tone of voice. – And besides, I am not here to talk about my father's company, but to train and become a huntsman. So settle down, Weiss. – Oliver continued.

\- You're a lost cause. All of you. I'm done with you people. – Weiss said angrily as she left.

\- Well, well, look who's here. – Said a guy approaching Oliver. The boy was really tall and had a muscular build. He had dark brown hair gelled back and spiky at the top, dark brown eyes, and a small beard. He wore a black leather jacket on top of a white shirt, black leather pants and black shoes, he had a large Chinese dragon tattooed on his right arm.

\- Lionel Black. It's really been a long time. – Said Oliver, extending his hand to him, which Lionel accepted.

\- I didn't thought I'd find you here. – Lionel said.

\- I could tell you the same thing, why did you decide to study here at Beacon instead of studying in Atlas? – Oliver asked.

\- Well, you know… I wanted to get away from everything about Atlas for some time. My old man wanted me to join the military so bad it was driving me crazy, so I decided I would graduate as a huntsman here. – Lionel Explained.

\- I see… It's been, what, five years since your family moved from Vale to Atlas, correct? – The boy with the glasses asked.

\- Yep, it sure felt longer than that, if you know what I mean. – His friend answered. – But hey, let's get inside so we can talk more! – Lionel said, as the two friends started walking towards the main building of the school, right in front of them.

\- So… Which combat school did you attend? Signal? – Lionel asked, which made Oliver shake his head in disagreement.

\- No. Actually I was taught by private tutors, so I didn't attend to any primary combat school. – Oliver answered

\- Oh, I see. You must have gotten the best teachers money can buy, then. – Said Lionel, as the two got closer to the building.

\- Well, it's not like th-

Suddenly, an announcement made by Glynda Goodwitch could be heard from the speaker, telling all students to gather at the audience chamber for a speech.

\- Let's hurry. We don't want to be late on our first day. – Oliver said as they entered the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius and Ray were already at the audience chamber, along with a crowd of people waiting for the speech to start.

\- Man… This really IS taking long. – Ray said impatiently.

\- They sure are taking their sweet time, but it's probably because they're waiting for everyone to get here. – Caius explained to the fox faunus.

\- I finally found you! – Pyrrha said, approaching the two boys.

\- Hey, Pyrrha. Finally got rid of your little fan club? – Caius asked in a mocking tone.

\- Well, you know how that works. They won't leave me alone unless I give them what they want. – The redhead explained. – So, who is he? – She asked, looking at Ray.

\- I'm Ray Parker, nice to meet you. – He said, shaking her hand.

\- Nice to meet you too. – The girl answered.

At this moment, a man got to the stage and started to talk trough the speakers. He was professor Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch stood beside him.

\- Ahem… I'll Keep this Brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. – Ozpin said as he got out of the stage, leaving the microphone to Glynda.

\- You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed! – Glynda said, finishing the speech.

\- Was I the only one who didn't understand that very well? – Ray asked with a confused look.

\- It was a very… Intriguing speech.- Pyrrha said.

\- It kinda makes sense, but I got the feeling that he was a little… Off. – Caius said scratching his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Man… These girls are really cute, don't you think? – Ray asked Caius, as the two of them were sitting on their sleeping bags, next to a wall.

\- I agree. This might be a fun year, after all. – The boy answered, crossing his arms.

\- I'm still surprised that they've made the boys and girls sleep on the same place tonight. – Ray said, checking out some girls that were passing by.

\- I'm happy I'm not the only one who likes it! – Said Lionel, approaching the two, being followed by Oliver. – So, the name is Lionel, and this right here is Oliver. – He continued, pointing to Oliver. – What about you guys? – He then asked.

\- I'm Caius, and this one here is Ray. What's up? – Caius said, trying to strike up a conversation.

\- I couldn't help but notice that you two have some space for a few more sleeping bags beside you. Would you mind if we place ours here? – Oliver said, pointing at some empty spots right beside them.

\- Not at all! – Ray said in a cheerful tone.

The boys soon heard a commotion happening at the other side of the room, there were some girls discussing, apparently. It was Weiss again, picking on the same girl from before, and there were a blonde and a raven-haired one using a bow.

\- Why am I not surprised? – Oliver said, sighing.

\- Someone you know? – Asked Caius, looking at the argument still going on.

\- You could say that. Man… She used to hate us when we were kids. – Lionel said letting out a chuckle.

\- I believe she still does. – Oliver said.

\- So… What do you guys know about that "initiation" that we're going to do tomorrow? – Asked Ray.

\- I only know that is during that initiation that the teams are going to be formed. – Said Oliver.

\- I'm curious about how they're going to place each student in a team. Do you think they'll analyse each one and place them on a team that complement their skills? – Asked Caius with a hand on his chin.

\- You guys know what would be crazy? If we all ended up on the same team! We seem to get along just fine, and I'm guessing that's an important thing, right? – Lionel asked.

\- It would be fortunate. But I believe we should go to sleep now. Tomorrow we will have a long day, and we will need the stamina. – Oliver suggested, earning the other's approval. They all decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Forest Exam

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** **R** **WBY.** **ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTER TEETH.**

 **What's up, guys? Chapter 3 is out, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE FOREST EXAM**

Caius opened his eyes to find that most of the students were already up. He turned his head to see that Ray was still sleeping, but Oliver and Lionel weren't there. He then started to shake Ray.

\- Hey, hey! Wake up! – He said as he tried to wake up the fox faunus.

-Huh? What? – The boy said, waking up.

\- Get up. We have to get ready, or we're gonna be late. – Caius said getting off his sleeping bag, and going towards the locker room, followed by Ray.

As they got there, they found a few familiar faces putting on their gear. Pyrrha was examining her weapon when she saw Caius getting in the room.

\- Good morning, Caius! It seems that you had a hard time getting some rest. – The girl said, noticing that her friend seemed a little sleepy.

\- You bet I did. This moron here kept snoring the whole damn night! I feel sorry for those other two. – He answered, pointing at Ray.

\- Hey, there's nothing I can do about it! – Said Ray, trying to explain himself.

\- Well, I guess you should get your equipment. The initiation is about to begin. – She reminded him. – And speaking of which, do you still use that gun blade you had when we fought? – The redhead asked.

\- Yeah, but I got her a few upgrades. Come on, let me show you. – He said, walking towards his locker, as Pyrrha followed him.

\- Well, I'll go get my weapon, see you guys in a minute. – Ray said, heading to the other side of the room.

Caius, being followed by Pyrrha, got to his locker and opened it. Revealing an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it. Caius picked up the weapon and showed it to Pyrrha.

\- Wow, you DID make some changes. – Pyrrha said, looking amused.

\- That I did. This grenade launcher I attached to it fires dust rounds. Be it fire, ice, anything. And this… - He said pressing a button, and the assault rifle turned into a futuristic-looking longsword. The sword had a small slot on the handle where vials of powdered dust could be placed. The sword was black, and only the blade was silver. – Is the sword form. Now I can infuse even my sword attacks with dust. – He explained.

\- That's amazing! Sadly I didn't have much time to improve my weapon. – Pyrrha said, still impressed with the sword.

\- And I like to call it Caladbolg, by the way. – Caius said.

As soon as he finished this sentence, Weiss appeared and opened the locker right beside them. And a blonde boy wearing armor passed by, complaining about not finding his locker. The white haired girl then called for Pyrrha.

\- So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself. – The Schnee said.

\- Hm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may. But if I were to choose, I would prefer to work with someone I get along with. Like Caius here. – The redhead said, looking at Caius.

\- Oh… And you must be Caius Westbrook. You got the second place on the Mistral Regional Tournament, right? You fought brilliantly, as well. – The heiress said, complimenting Caius. – So… I was thinking that the three of us would make a very good team! – Weiss said.

\- Well, that sounds grand! – Pyrrha cheerfully said.

\- Sure, why not? – Caius said as he closed his locker.

\- Great! – Weiss said as she turned her face away from the two teenagers, apparently elaborating some scheme. And then, the same boy who was looking for his locker earlier had shown up and put himself between Pyrrha and Weiss.

\- You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you. – The boy said.

\- You again? Weiss said, crossing her arms.

\- Nice to meet you, Jaune. – Pyrrha put herself in front of Weiss, only to be pushed aside by the boy.

\- Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! I Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. – Jaune said making some… Poses.

\- Oh, you've got to be kidding me. – Weiss said as she facepalmed.

\- Don't worry! There's no need to be embarrassed! So…been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say? – Jaune said, obviously hitting on her.

\- Actually, I heard that the teams are made of four people. – Caius said, getting into the conversation.

\- You don't say. – Jaune said, passing by Caius, completely ignoring him, and going for Pyrrha. – Well, hot stuff, play your cards right now and maybe you could join up with the winning team. – He said, now hitting on the redhead.

\- Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who these two are? – Weiss said, getting in between Jaune and Pyrrha.

\- Not in the slightest, Snow Angel. – Jaune Replied.

\- _This guy is beginning to piss me off._ – Caius thought to himself.

\- This is Pyrrha. Weiss said pointing to the redhead.

\- Hello Again! – Pyrrha cheerfully said.

\- _Is it just me or does Pyrrha seems a little too excited talking to this guy?_ – Caius wondered.

\- Pyrrha graduated on top of her class at Sanctum, and Caius was the second best student. – Weiss explained.

\- Never heard of it. – Jaune said, completely oblivious to what the girl said.

\- And Pyrrha won the Mistral Regional Tournament for 4 years in a row! Caius was the second place only in the last tournament because he didn't compete on the other three.

\- _She seems to know… A lot about us, actually._ \- Caius thought.

\- The what? – Jaune asked, not knowing what the tournament was.

\- _Is this guy a retard or what?_ – Caius thought, impressed by the fact that Jaune never heard of the regional tournament.

\- Pyrrha is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box. -Caius said in an annoyed tone.

\- That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! – Jaune said, after gasping.

- _Of course that he would know about this one._ – Thought Caius, face palming.

\- Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you. – Said Pyrrha, a little embarrassed, which made Caius chuckle a bit.

 _\- Pyrrha was always a health junkie._ – He thought, remembering the girl's habits.

\- So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team? – Weiss said, getting in between them (once again).

\- I guess not… Sorry. – The boy said, sounding depressed.

 _\- That was a little harsh. But he had it coming. –_ Caius thought, now feeling a little sorry for the guy.

After seeing that the conversation would probably still take a while, he decided to walk around the room for a bit, and while doing that, he saw Oliver, Lionel, and Ray talking to the girl in the red cape and the blonde one.

\- Hey guys, what's up? Caius asked, approaching them.

\- Good morning, Caius. I was just explaining to Mrs. Rose here, the reason why is it important for a huntress in training to get to know new people. – Oliver said, pointing his head to the red-caped girl.

\- Hello, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang… - The red-caped girl stopped what she was saying as soon as she saw Caius's weapon. – OH MY GOSH IS THAT A GRENADE LAUNCHER? – Ruby yelled taking the gun from Caius's hand. She quickly examined the weapon and even got to make the gun change to its sword form. She was now looking at him with a big smile on her face. – WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? DID YOU BUILD IT? DOES IT CHANGE INTO SOMETHING ELSE? – The overly excited girl asked a barrage of questions at the boy.

\- Ruby, snap out of it! - Yang said, pushing her by the hood and taking Caladbolg from her hands. Which caused Ruby's… Attack to cease. – Well… You have to forgive my little sister, she is kind of a weapons nerd. – She said, giving Caius his weapon back.

\- Hahaha, well, at least we figured out how to make Ruby get along with other people! Lionel said, which made everyone laugh.

\- Hum… Sorry about that, it's that I get really excited when I see cool weapons. – Ruby said, apologizing.

\- That's okay. Nice to meet you, Ruby. And you too, Yang. – He told both sisters.

Then suddenly, everyone heard a noise and looked to where Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jaune where to see the latter stuck to a wall by the redhead's spear.

\- _… Interesting._ – Caius thought to himself, wondering how their conversation could have turned out like this.

After the little scene, Glynda Goodwitch's voice could be heard from the speakers.

\- Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Cliff immediately. – The voice spoke.

\- Well, that's our cue! Ray told the rest, as they all went towards the room's exit, where Jaune was… Impaled and then left alone by the two girls.

\- Having some trouble there, ladykiller? – Yang said in a mocking tone.

\- I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong? – Jaune said, a little dizzy.

\- _Wait. Don't tell me he was just pretending to act like that!_ – Caius thought, face palming once more.

\- Calling her "Snow Angel" was probably not the best start. – Caius told the blonde boy, leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, at Beacon Cliff., everyone was already gathered. Ozpin and Glynda were there to explain how the initiation would happen. All the students were on top of a… Device of some sort.

- _I wonder what these are for._ – Caius wondered, looking at the mechanism under his feet.

\- For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. – Ozpin started to explain.

\- Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of the teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today. – Glynda continued to explain, earning some confused looks. And a rather scared one from Ruby.

\- These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. – Ozpin explained, earning another scared noise from Ruby.

\- That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be you partner for the next four years. – Ozpin continued.

\- _Wait, what_? – Caius thought, a little confused.

\- After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. – Ozpin said, which got Jaune a little nervous.

\- You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. – Ozpin finished. - Are there any questions? – He then asked.

\- You said earlier that we had to choose someone we work well with. – Caius said, raising a hand.

\- Your point? – Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised.

\- Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that if my partner will be the first one I make eye contact with? We won't be able to choose at all! - Caius asked, earning a nod from some other students.

\- Well… I wish you luck. – Ozpin answered, avoiding the question.

\- _… Great. This doesn't even make sense._ – The boy thought to himself.

\- Sir… I have a question too. – Jaune shyly said with his hand raised.

\- Good! Now, take your positions. – Ozpin told the students, ignoring Jaune.

\- Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question. Jaune kept saying as Weiss got thrown out of the cliff and into the forest by the mechanism under her feet.

\- _Oh… So that's what they do._ – Caius concluded.

\- So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like… Dropping us off or something? – The blonde boy said, going on with his question.

\- No. You will be falling. – Ozpin answered as another student got thrown.

\- Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us? Jaune asked as an overly excited girl got thrown as well.

\- No. You will be using your own landing strategy. – Ozpin said.

\- Uhhuh… yeah…- Jaune said in a rather… Unhappy tone.

At this moment, Caius also got thrown out of the Beacon Cliff and into the Emerald Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius had just been launched off the cliff. As soon as he started losing altitude, he began looking at the forest, searching for a place to land, he chose a tree and unsheathed his sword, that was attached to his back.

\- _Okay… Semblance time!_ – He thought as he threw his sword, getting it stuck on a tree. He then got surrounded by a blue aura, and his eyes started glowing with a blue light as he suddenly teleported to his sword. Caius then spun around it and jumped onto the next one. He kept jumping from tree to tree until he saw four beowolves bellow him.

 **SOUNDTRACK: AJIN OPENING 1 INSTRUMENTAL.**

\- _Well… The fun starts now._ – He thought.

Caius jumped at the beowulf standing right below him, killing him with a slice from above. That caught the attention of the other three, who threw themselves at him.

He dodged the attack of the first beowulf and counterattacked by slicing it in half. Another one tried hitting him with its claws, only to have its arms chopped off, followed by its head. The last one tried to attack him from behind, but the huntsman in training dodged the attack with his semblance and quickly finished the monster by stabbing its face. The noise caused by the fight had made other Grimm gather.

At this moment he realized that he was surrounded by more of them. The beowolves tried attacking him all at once, but Caius used his semblance to teleport up to the air.

Still in mid-air, he switched his sword to the assault rifle form and loaded a fire dust round into the grenade launcher, which he shot at the Grimm right below him, causing an explosion that finished them off all at once.

 _\- Well… That was easy._ \- He thought to himself.

He then heard a noise coming from somewhere in the forest. He looked around to see that there was a boarbatusk preparing to charge at him. He switched his weapon to the sword form and inserted a vial of fire powered dust into the handle. After doing that, the sword's blade started to heat, to the point of glowing red.

The boarbatusk charged at him, but Caius was able to dodge the upcoming attack and counterattacked, landing a horizontal strike at the Grimm. The blade was so hot due to the fire dust that he managed to slice the beast in half, completely ignoring its bone armor.

What he failed to notice was that there was another beowulf behind him. But as the beast tried to attack him from the back, it got shot by someone else.

Caius looked behind him to see the body of the Grimm vanishing, and a smiling Lionel holding a shotgun.

 **END OF SOUNDTRACK.**

\- Looks like I saved your ass. – Lionel said as he got closer.

\- Thanks, I guess. – Caius said, sheathing his weapon. Lionel did the same.

\- So, it looks like we´re partners, huh? – Lionel asked, feeling happy that his partner would be someone he knew.

\- Yeah, it looks that way. Well… Let's get going. We have a relic to find. – Caius said as he began walking.

\- Right behind you! – Lionel said, following him.

 **Well, that was chapter 3. Please don't forget to write a Review so I can know what you're all thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jurassic Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

 **What's up guys? Here is Chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **C** **HAPTER 4: JURASSIC TROUBLE**

\- So… What's your deal with Pyrrha? – Lionel asked, as both students walker around the Emerald Forest, with their guns in hand.

\- … What do you mean? – Caius asked, with a suspicious tone.

\- Well… You know… I heard you're very close and all… - Lionel said trying to find the right words.

\- If you are wondering if I am in interested in her, the answer is no. –Caius bluntly said.

\- Really? And why is that? – Lionel asked out of curiosity.

-I know her since I was a child. She is actually more of a sister than anything else. – Caius explained. – Besides, I prefer someone more… Aggressive. If you know what I mean. – He continued.

\- Really? Hahaha, I definitely do! – Lionel said.

The two stopped walking as they heard a noise coming from some bushes. The duo readied their weapons as they saw two ursas coming out of them.

\- Leave those to me! – Lionel said as the shotgun in his hand turned into a double-headed battle-axe.

The ursas charged at him, but he managed to block the attacks with his axe, and then counterattacked, killing one of them with a downward slash. The other beast saw this as an opportunity to strike, managing to bite Lionel's arm, but the impressive thing was: The grimm's teeth did not managed to pierce the boy's skin. Lionel dropped his weapon and started punching the remaining ursa on the face until it let go of him. As soon as he got free, the boy picked up his weapon from the ground, and turned the axe back into its shotgun form. The ursa tried charging at him once again, only to have its attack avoided, allowing Lionel to shoot de beast's head, completely blowing it up.

\- And that's how it's done! – Lionel said raising his fists.

Caius whistled in amusement and started walking towards the other boy.

\- That was a good fight. So that semblance of yours… What was that? – Caius asked.

\- Well, you can use your aura to teleport yourself, right? I can use mine to harden my skin, making it extremely hard to pierce it. I guess you could say I'm kind of a tank fighter. – The Atlesian explained.

\- Ok… But just for the record: My semblance allows me to teleport, that's right. But the destination has to be within my visual field, which means that I can't teleport through walls, and another thing is that there is a cooldown of 10 seconds after I've used my semblance, so that I can use it again. And believe me, in a fight that is a LOT of time. – Explained Caius.

\- I see… Well, let's get going. – Said Lionel as both of the kept on walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SOUNDTRACK: SENGOKU BASARA OST – HEAVEN'S DOOR**

 **00:00 – 01:04**

Oliver walked alone in the middle of the Emerald Forest, paying attention to his surroundings. He then turned around after hearing something moving from behind him. It was a pack of beowolves.

The beasts then began circling him.

 **01: 05 – 01: 57**

He adjusted his glasses, and reached his hand to his suit's inner pockets, picking up a pair of black leather gloves, which had one slot in each, were dust crystals could be placed. After putting on the gloves, he took a fighting stance, and waited for his opponents to make the first move.

 **01:58 – 03:35**

One of the beowolves charged at him. The beast jumped and tried to attack him. Oliver simply kicked the beast's face while it was still in mid-air, breaking its neck. Two more beowolves tried to attack him from the sides, but had all their attacks blocked. Oliver landed a combination of several punches and kicks to the two beasts, avoiding every single hit from them, as if he could see them before they happened. He then punched one of the creatures in the chest, which killed it, and immediately snapped the other one's neck.

 **END OF SOUNDTRACK.**

Suddenly, he heard another noise coming out of the bushes. He immediately knew who it was, so he raised his hands.

\- Hold up, Ray! Friendly! – Oliver said with his fists raised.

At this moment Ray got off from the bush he was into. He was carrying a sniper rifle.

\- Oliver? How did you know I was there? I couldn't even see you. – Ray asked lowering his weapon.

\- It is my semblance. It allows me to predict any hostile behaviour towards me. – The boy using glasses explained. – What about yours? – He asked.

\- Well, I like to call it "Lock on". By infusing any projectile with my aura, the said projectile will never miss its target. – Explained Ray.

\- Interesting… With my prediction and your accuracy, we might have an edge against most of the creatures here. We should be able to retrieve the "relics" that professor Ozpin mentioned quite easily. – Reasoned Oliver.

\- Wait a minute… Is that… Smoke? – Ray said, pointing to a large cloud of smoke in the distance.

\- Someone must have accidentally started a fire. Come on! – Oliver said as they both went towards the smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Uh… Caius, are you really sure about this? – Lionel said with a slight tone of fear in his voice as the two huntsmen in training stared at a large cave entrance.

\- Do you… Have a better idea? We have to risk it. We haven't found a sign of any other person yet. Maybe the temple is actually inside? – Caius said, wondering. – Man… We are so freaking lost… - He continued with a sigh.

\- Okay… If you say so… - Lionel said, still not agreeing completely with the idea.

Both the students entered the cave, and as they did, the duo noticed that it was too dark to see anything. Caius and Lionel then turned on the flashlights attached to their guns, and begun to delve deeper into the cape.

\- Soo… If you're not into Pyrrha, do you have your eyes on someone else? – Lionel said, striking a conversation so he could take his mind off the fact that they were on a creepy dark cave.

\- Do you really want to talk about this NOW? – Caius asked, trying to remain focused.

\- Well… You know… I'm just a little uncomfortable being… Here. So c'mon answer the question! Surely some girl got your attention, right? – The muscular boy continued, trying to avoid bad thoughts.

\- Fine… Well… There's Ruby's sister. Her name was Yang I guess. She is the cutest one, in my opinion. – He said, answering his partner's question.

\- Hm… I see… Yeah. I can definitely see that happening. – Lionel said, wondering.

\- What about you? – Caius asked.

\- I don't know if you've seen her. But there is a girl that I saw from the second year, that was the most beautiful I've seen here. I don't know her name, thought. – The Boy said.

\- I'm sure you can show me some other time. – Caius said, as the two delved even deeper into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin and Glynda were still at Beacon Cliff, monitoring the student's situation.

\- Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. – Glynda said while showing Ozpin the images of a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes, and a boy with dark hair (With a pink strand) and pink eyes. – Still, he's probably better off than Mrs. Nikos – She continued, making Ozpin hum to himself.

– I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. – She kept saying, now with footage of Pyrrha and Jaune somewhere else in the forest. – I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in a few minutes. – Glynda said as she walked away. – Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? – She asked, turning around. -… Professor Ozpin? – She asked, after not getting and answer.

Ozpin hummed to himself again, while seeing Ruby and Weiss on his scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Who was the idiot that set the forest on fire? – Ray said angrily as they got closer to the fire.

\- Hold on! I'll take care of it! – Said Oliver as he attached some water dust crystals to his gloves, and used it to extinguish the fire.

\- Whew… - Said Ray wiping the sweat off his forehead.

\- People shouldn't use dust this carelessly… - Pointed out Oliver. – Be on guard. – He told Ray, as he switched the dust on his gloves to earth.

As he said that, they looked around to realize they were surrounded by four ursas.

\- I don't think your sniper rifle will be effective here… - Oliver said, taking a stance.

\- I know. That's why I came prepared! – Ray said with a smile as his sniper rifle turned into a halberd.

\- Impressive…- Said Oliver, amused.

\- So… Two for each, right? – Asked Ray, earning a nod from Oliver. – Okay! Now I'm excited! – He finished saying as the two boys got back to back to one another, and immediately after they ran on opposite directions.

Oliver charged at two ursas, dodging all their attacks in a flawless manner. As one of the ursas attacked, he evaded and hit the back of the creature's head with his elbow, which killed it.

The other ursa tried to bite him, only to have Oliver avoid the attack and counterattack it with a hammer kick to the head, crushing the grimm's skull.

Meanwhile, the two remaining ursa charged at Ray, who blocked and evaded each one of their attacks. As soon as he got the chance, he used the halberd to stab one of the ursa, killing it instantly. The other one then began circling him, waiting for a chance to attack. But before he could do it, Ray infused the halberd with his aura and threw it at the monster, hitting its heart with great precision.

\- That went well! – Ray said with a smile.

\- Indeed. It looks like only the top tier grimm can give us trouble now. – Concluded Oliver.

\- Hey… What is that? – Said Ray, pointing to the sky, to see a Nevermore flying in circles on the distance. There were two girls holding onto it.

-It's a nevermore! Who… Are those girls? – Oliver asked.

\- Hold on! – Ray said as his halberd turned back into a sniper rifle. He then proceeded to look at the nevermore through the scope.

\- Wait a minute! That's Ruby! And the other one is a white haired girl! – He said in shock.

\- Ruby and… Weiss… - Oliver concluded.

\- Oh… Crap. - Ray said.

\- What happened? – Oliver asked.

\- Ruby just let go of the nevermore. – He said, still processing that.

\- WHAT? – Oliver yelled.

\- She must have a plan… It looked like it was on purp… Goddammit. – Ray cursed.

\- What is it now? – Asked an impatient Oliver.

\- Well… The white haired chick just fell. – Answered Ray.

At this moment Oliver just facepalmed.

\- Let's go help them… - Oliver said, while walking on the direction the nevermore was.

\- Don't we have a relic to find? I mean… It's not like Ozpin will just let them die, right? – Asked Ray.

\- I'm sure he would. He warned us himself. – Said Oliver, reminding his partner.

\- I guess you're right… - Said Ray, agreeing.

\- Let's move. We can't allow two girls to get killed by a giant bird. – Oliver said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Caius and Lionel where still exploring the cave. Caius was still keeping his cool, but his partner was having… A hard time.

\- So… What do you th… - Lionel was about to ask when…

\- Dear God… CAN YOU BE QUIET FOR LIKE… 10 SECONDS? THIS IS JUST A FUCKING CAVE WITH NOTHING INSIDE! JUST GIVE ME 10 SECONDS SO I CAN FIND THE GODAMM EXIT! – Yelled Caius, losing his cool.

\- Okay! Sorry du- Lionel was about to say, before he got interrupted again.

A loud feminine scream could be heard coming from another part of the cave. Needless to say, that the two huntsmen in training almost got their pants dirty after hearing it. They both readied their weapons, looking around for anything.

\- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? – Lionel yelled, looking very scared.

\- Looks like it was some girl in trouble… - Said Caius.

\- Look, getting in here was a bad idea! Let's get out! – Said Lionel, who couldn't take it anymore.

\- Calm down! Getting worked up about it will get us nowhere! – Said Caius, trying to keep his composure.

\- But I'm scared! What if it comes this way? – Said Lionel in a nervous tone.

\- Relax… I think it that the exit was this way… - Said Caius, walking while looking for the way out of the cave, who was followed by Lionel.

The two kept walking until they could see a very large area of the cave that they hadn't explored yet.

\- Hey… Not that I'm criticising or anything… But we haven't been here… So let's turn around, right? – Said Lionel, turning around to leave.

\- Not so fast. The relics could be here. – Said Caius, stopping him.

\- Aw, c'mon! If the relics were really here, there would be other students! – Said Lionel.

\- Not if we were the last or the first ones… But you do have a point. Let's look around for a bit, and if there's nothing we'll turn back. – Said Caius, reasoning with his friend.

\- Okay… - Said Lionel, while looking around the area.

Lionel then saw a beam of light coming from the roof. He got closer to the light, only to hear a growl coming from a nearby obscure area. He quickly pointed his gun at the place where the noise came from, and what he saw got him… Terrified.

\- Hey, did you find anything? – Said Caius, approaching his partner. Lionel looked at him with a terrorized face, and whispered.

\- Let's get the FUCK out of here! – He said whispering.

\- What is it? You look like you seen a ghost. – Caius said, in a normal tone, which made Lionel point at the place he was looking at.

There was a large T- Rex grimm feeding off the corpse of an animal with its back turned to them. The beast then noticed the presence of the two, and got turned around. And then it looked at them with its red eyes.

-… Shit. – Caius said, not taking his eyes off the grimm.

 **SOUNDTRACK: FINAL FANTASY X – BOSS FIGHT THEME.**

At this moment, the creature let out a really loud roar. The two students then ran away as fast as they could with the creature on their tail, destroying everything in its path.

\- SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! – Lionel kept yelling as they ran.

\- At this rate its gonna catch up to us! – Caius said, still running.

\- OH YEAH? AND WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST? – Lionel asked in panic.

\- We have to beat him! I have something that will take care of it! – Caius said, loading a fire dust round to his grenade launcher.

The T-rex was very close to them. Caius then turned around and fired the dust grenade at the monster's face. It may have made it stumble a little, but it didn't look like the beast took much damage. He shot a few times with his assault rifle's bullets, but the monster hardly felt it.

The beast then started to emit a red glow from its mouth, and Caius already figured what was coming next.

\- Hurry! Behind those rocks! – He said pointing at some large rocks, telling his partner to hide behind them as he did the same.

Immediately after, the grimm let out a fire breath attack. Caius and Lionel were hiding behind the rocks, to avoid this attack.

\- So, what's the next step of your plan? – Asked Lionel.

\- Run… LIKE HELL! – Said Caius.

As the fire breath attack ended, the two ran as fast as they could until they saw a light.

\- It's there! The exit! – Said Lionel as they got closer.

 **END OF THE SOUNDTRACK**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver and Ray had just arrived at the place right below the nevermore that they saw earlier. But upon arriving, they saw no one. There were clear signs of battle, though. Some trees down and there were nevermore feathers stuck to the ground, there was also an ancient building which he guessed that was the temple. As the two got closer to the feathers, Oliver noticed that there was a piece of red cloth stuck in one of them.

\- Ruby… - he said, showing Ray the piece of cloth.

\- Uh-oh… Do you think they're okay? – Ray asked, looking concerned.

\- I hope so… - Oliver said, also with a look of concern on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. I came here today to send special thanks for each and every one of you for allowing this fanfic to surpass 100 views. This is the first fanfiction story that I have ever written, and the thought that more the one hundred have read it means a lot to me. Once again, I apologize for any grammar errors, for English is not my native tongue. But enough with this. This is chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **CHAPTER 5: THE END OF THE INITIATION**

\- Do you think Ruby and that other girl are okay? – Ray asked his partner, still worried about the red-caped girl.

\- I hope so… - Oliver said, thinking about their next course of action.

\- What are we going to do? – Asked Ray.

\- As much as I would like to help them… We don't know where they went, and we still have a test to complete. Considering that the nevermore is nowhere to be seen, I believe it's possible that somehow they managed to kill it, which caused its body to disappear. – Reasoned Oliver.

\- That kinda makes sense…- Ray said, agreeing with his partner. – But what are we going to do now? – The fox faunus asked.

\- There. – Said Oliver, pointing to the ruins near them. – I bet that those… Chess pieces are the relics that Ozpin mentioned. Let's grab one of them and return to Beacon Cliff. It's all we can do now. – Explained Oliver.

\- Okay… - Agreed Ray, as both of them, approached the ruins.

The two huntsmen in training examined the chess pieces that were still there. The only ones left were two white king pieces.

\- Well… There's not much of a choice here. – Ray pointed out, looking a bit disappointed.

\- There is only one duo left besides us. It looks like we are a bit late. – Oliver said.

\- Well… I guess we made it now, huh? – Said Ray picking up one of the pieces.

\- Indeed. – Agreed Oliver.

At this moment, they felt the ground shake. As both of them turned around, the duo saw several flying from the trees, as if they were afraid of something.

\- Be on your guard… - Oliver said, attaching lightning dust to his gloves.

\- What's wrong? – Asked Ray, also feeling a bit uneasy.

\- There's something big coming our way… - The boy with the glasses answered.

This time, a loud roar could be heard coming from the forest. The two boys got their stances ready. Ray had his sniper rifle pointing to the forest.

 **SOUNDTRACK: FINAL FANTASY XIII – SABER'S EDGE (BOSS FIGHT THEME).**

Both Oliver and Ray got surprised when they saw Caius and Lionel coming out of the forest.

\- Hey! It's you guys! We thought there was some kind of monster coming our way! Get over here! – Said Ray, waving at them and lowering his guard.

\- Ray! Do not let your guard down! Here it comes… - Said Oliver, not losing his focus.

\- Huh? – Said Ray, surprised by his partner's words.

After that, he looked at the other two boys, to see that they were running towards them with very… Scared faces.

\- RUN! – Said Caius, making a gesture with his hand.

As soon as he did that, The T-Rex that they found in the cave came out of the forest, destroying several trees in the process. The beast let out a roar so loud it felt like the ground was shaking.

\- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? – Ray shouted in surprise.

\- It's a Hell Tyrant. I've never actually seen one in person. – Pointed out, Oliver. – Let's go! We have to help them! – Said Oliver, running towards Caius and Lionel.

\- Oh man… Just when I thought this would be a breeze… - Said Ray, looking disappointed as he followed Oliver.

The creature tried to bite Lionel, but the boy managed to dodge the attack by rolling to the side. Caius tried shooting another fire dust grenade at the monster, but it had the same effect as last time.

\- Shit! Not again! How am I supposed to kill this thing? – Said Caius, looking at the creature.

\- Its skin is one of the hardest among the known types of grimm. Piercing it will be no easy task. – Said Oliver, catching up with the two boys.

\- No shit. We've been hitting the damn thing since we got out of that damn cave. – Said Lionel, who was holding off the monster with his hardened skin and his battle-axe.

At this moment, Ray has also appeared and started to shoot the grimm with his sniper rifle, but the effect was still the same.

\- What the hell? Is that thing invulnerable? – He said as he saw that none of his shots had hurt the creature.

\- I didn't survive this long to get eaten by a lizard! – Said Caius angrily.

\- We need to come up with a strategy. – Said Oliver.

\- Guys… A little help, please? – Said Lionel, who was having trouble holding the creature off. As he said that, the three boys also started to attack the creature, who just shrugged off the attacks, as if it was invincible.

 **END OF THE SOUNDTRACK.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren had just defeated a deathstalker and a nevermore on their own and were about to return to Beacon Cliff, when they heard a very loud roar coming from behind them.

\- What was that? – Asked Jaune, a little scared.

\- Looks like someone else found a grimm that was bigger than those. – Concluded Blake, after hearing gunshots too.

\- Even bigger than those? It seems too much for students to handle. – Said Weiss.

\- Then we need to help them! – Said Ruby, showing the desire to go back and help whoever was fighting the creature who let out the roar.

\- Are you mad? We barely defeated those just now! – Said Weiss, angrily.

\- I will not stand by while a fellow student could be dying. – Said Ren, agreeing with Ruby;

\- He's right, you know! It's just wrong! – Said Nora.

\- I agree. We couldn't call ourselves huntsmen and huntresses if we did. – Said Pyrrha, who also wanted to go back.

\- Then it's settled, we're helping them! Let's go! Yang said as the eight students ran towards the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four boys where still fighting. Attacking the beast when they could, and evading when possible. But against a foe this strong, none of them where actually intact. Caius teleported to the creature's back and tried to stab it, but the grimm started to shake, making Caius fall to the ground. After this, the T-Rex managed to land a hit at Caius with his tail, which sent him flying to a tree.

\- Caius! – Oliver said as he went for his friend's aid. - Are you okay? – Asked Oliver, helping the boy to get up.

\- I had an idea… With the four of us here… It might just work. – Said Caius as he got up.

\- Please elaborate. – Requested Oliver.

\- If we can't pierce his armor… Then we'll hit the only place not covered by it… Let's go for the eyes. – Explained Caius.

\- That's good. Ray's semblance will allow that. But I don't think he'll be able to aim properly with that grimm moving as it is. – Said Oliver.

\- Then we'll hide and hit him then. – Said Caius.

\- I think I can create a steam cloud with my dust. That will distract the creature, allowing us to hide. – Said Oliver.

Then it's decided. Let's go! – Said Caius, as both of them ran towards the monster once again.

As they got there, Oliver shouted to Lionel.

 **SOUNDTRACK: MIRAI NIKKI – BATTLE OST.**

\- Lionel! Distract it for a bit! We have a plan! Ray, you get here fast! – Oliver shouted, as both of the boys obeyed.

Lionel blocked as the Hell Tyrant tried to bite him, and counter-attacked with his axe at full force at the grimm's head, making it stumble a little. As Ray got to where the others were, Caius explained everything.

\- I got it! I have to hide and go for the eyes! – Ray said as he went to hide in the forest.

\- Here goes nothing! – Said Oliver, attaching water dust to one hand, and fire on the other. After this, he ran towards the Hell Tyrant. – That's it, Lionel! I'll take care of the rest! – He continued, clapping his hands together while releasing the dust's energy. This created a large cloud of steam in the area.

The grimm looked confused by the sudden change in the environment, and the boys noticed he couldn't see anything. As soon as they realized it, all four of them ran and managed to hide. When the steam cloud finally vanished, the grimm wasn't being able to locate its's prey. It walked around the area, searching for them.

Ray, who was hiding in a tree branch on the forest, aimed right at the grimm's right eyes with his sniper rifle, and took the shot, hitting his target with perfect precision. The Hell Tyrant roared in pain as its right eye got destroyed, but Ray didn't give it time to look for its attacker. He aimed at the left one now, and took the shot, destroying it as well.

The monster was now blinded and furious, but now that he couldn't see… The hunter became the hunted. Lionel got off from his hiding spot and charged at its legs. Even with all his strength is this blow, he didn't manage to piece the grimm's armor, but it was enough to make the beast lose its balance and fall to the ground.

The Hell Tyrant opened his mouth wide open as it tried to bite Lionel from the ground, but in the last moment, Caius had teleported right to the beast's front and managed to fire a dust grenade inside the grimm's mouth, which exploded and caused its head to blow up.

 **END OF THE SOUNDTRACK.**

\- That went well… - Said Ray, coming out of the forest with a smile.

\- The plan was impeccable. Congratulations, Caius. – Said Oliver, giving the boy a compliment.

\- Dude, you like… Just blew its fucking head off! – Said Lionel, really excited.

\- It was nothing… And I really hate lizards from now on… - Caius said, making the other three laugh.

\- I wouldn't call that nothing, Caius. – Said Pyrrha as she and the other seven people who came to their rescue approached.

\- Pyrrha! How long have you guys been here? – Asked Caius.

\- We got at the part where the other guy knocked it off, and then you blew up its head, which was awesome, by the way. – Said Yang, still impressed by what she saw.

\- I knew that grenade launcher could save the day! – Said Ruby, making everyone laugh.

\- Well… I guess that's to be expected from a group made of those people. – Said Weiss.

\- I'm sorry we were late. I wish we had gotten earlier to help you guys. – Said Ren.

\- No problem. I'm sure you had your own battles as well. We are the ones who should be apologizing for delaying your progress. – Said Oliver, bowing down in respect.

\- You're very honourable, huh? – Said Jaune, impressed by the boy's manners.

\- Well, if it doesn't bothers you guys. How about we just get out of this goddamn forest? Because I could use a cold shower, or two. – Said Caius, making everyone laugh again, as he grabbed the remaining chess piece at the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Beacon academy, everyone had gathered at the auditorium, where Ozpin would announce the results of the initiation. Ozpin and Glynda stood on the stage, as the photos of the teams were being shown on a screen.

\- Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester. – Ozpin said as the people in the audience clapped.

Team CRDL left the stage, and Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren entered it.

\- Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by… Jaune Arc! – Ozpin said. The boy looked surprised and Pyrrha looked happy at the mention of his name.

\- Huh? L-Lead by? – Jaune asked, confused.

\- Congratulations, young man. – Ozpin told the boy, as Pyrrha punched him, which made him fall, earning some laughs from the audience.

Team JNPR got out of the stage, making way for Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss.

\- Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by… Ruby Rose. – Ozpin said.

The mention of Ruby's name earned the girl a hug from her older sister, as the crowd clapped.

\- The name is going to cause some confusion… - Whispered Caius.

\- Weiss looks like she's disappointed… As expected. – Whispered Oliver.

\- What's the deal with you and her? – Asked Caius.

\- … It's a long story. – Answered Oliver.

\- Now finally, the team that earned the maximum points in the initiation by taking down a Hell Tyrant. – Ozpin said. This made the crowd gasp in surprise. – Caius Westbrook, Ray Parker, Oliver Smith, and Lionel Black. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CORL (Coral). Led by… Caius Westbrook. – Ozpin said as the crowd clapped.

\- All right! – Said Ray patting Caius's back.

\- Well earned, I admit. – Said Oliver.

\- It's gonna be awesome! – Said Lionel, getting excited.

\- I'm really proud of you, Caius. – Said Pyrrha, getting on the stage.

\- And who wouldn't? You really made that Tyrant "lose its head". – Yang said, attempting to make a pun.

\- Please stop. – Said Blake. – But really, that was amazing. I've never heard of someone taking one of those down. – The raven-haired girl said, impressed.

\- It was an admirable feat. – Said Ren, joining them.

\- It sure as hell wasn't easy. We reaaaaally had to work on it. But thanks, all of you. – Said Caius.

Ozpin then approached the group.

\- Well… Looks like this is going to be an interesting year… - Said Ozpin, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

 **Well, this was chapter 5! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The first day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ITS RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

 **Well, it looks like this fic just got 200 views. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Now, this is chapter 6. Please enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DAY**

Caius, Oliver, Ray and Lionel went straight to bed once the team assignments were done. They couldn't begin to explain how tired they were after fighting that thing.

It was a nice and quiet evening and the four boys slept peacefully in their beds until… A whistle-blower could be heard from the room next door.

\- What in the actual hell is going on? – Caius said as he angrily got up from bed.

\- What kind of animal would do this at 6:30 AM? – Lionel as he got up as well.

\- 6:30? The class only begins at 9:00. We woke up quite early, I suppose. – Said Oliver, getting up as well.

\- You mean SOMEONE GOT US UP. – Ray said as he got up too.

\- Never mind that… You know… This place is a little… empty. - Caius as he looked at the room, and noticing that they hadn't unpacked yet.

\- At least we know how we will spend the remaining time. – Said Oliver, turning to look at their faces.

The other three all sighed and started to unpack their stuff. It took them only one hour to get everything in its place. They looked at the clock, to see that there was still one hour left until class begins.

\- It would be a good idea to get changed to our uniforms, I believe. – Oliver pointed out.

\- You know… I don't like it. It just isn't my style. Caius said as he picked his uniform from a wardrobe.

\- I don't really have a problem with it. In Atlas, I had to use uniforms all the time. – Said Lionel, also with his in hand.

\- Well… Let's just get changed. – Said Ray.

They all got changed, and then they wondered what to do until class started.

\- You know… I am a bit hungry. – Ray said as he remembered that the last time he ate was before the forest initiation.

\- Maybe they'll have something at the cafeteria. – Lionel pointed out.

\- Yeah, let's check it out. A pork sandwich wouldn't be a bad idea. – Said Caius, who was also hungry.

\- Then it's decided. – Oliver said as they all went to the cafeteria.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they got there, Oliver and Ray took a seat, and Caius and Lionel waited in the line so they could get them all food. It was when a girl passed by them. She had short dark brown hair and dark-brown eyes her hair had some wavy locks that were dyed of a lighter shade on one side of her face. She wore brown clothes and black pants. She also wore a beret.

\- Hey, Caius! – Whispered Lionel, as he called the friend.

\- Huh? What? – Asked Caius.

\- Do you see that girl over there? – Asked Lionel.

\- Yeah… What about her? – Asked Caius as he grabbed their food.

\- She's the one I told you about, remember? The second year. – The boy continued.

\- Ohh… I remember. You were too scared to move on, so you started a random conversation about girls. – Said Caius in a mocking tone.

\- Oh, shut up. Anyway, I'm really going for her you know. – Said Lionel.

\- Well… Good luck… I guess. – Caius said.

Lionel and Caius then got to the table where Oliver and Ray were sitting.

\- Here it is, gentlemen. – Said Lionel, placing the food on the table as both he and Caius sat down.

\- So… It looks like we got the max score for defeating that Hell Tyrant… - Said Ray.

\- After all the trouble we went through to kill it, I would be pissed if we hadn't. But I'm starting to notice that some people are looking at us differently. – Caius said.

\- They are probably wondering how strong we are. It is no easy task to defeat a grimm like that. Especially for first-years. – Said Oliver with his hand on his chin.

\- Or it could be because I am a faunus, you know. That people are looking different. – Said Ray. Apparently not caring for the fact that faunus are often looked down on.

\- Don't be stupid. Not everyone hates faunus. I can't see Ozpin allowing this kind of behaviour here. – Said Oliver, not agreeing with his friend.

\- Say… You guys think having killed that grimm will get us scores with the chicks? – Asked Lionel.

\- Maybe. I mean… Ozpin did say that in front of the whole school. – Said Ray.

\- Speaking of chicks… What is your deal with Weiss, Oliver? – Caius asked.

\- Well… I suppose I could tell you. You know how things work in the corporative world, don't you, Caius? – Asked Oliver, looking at the friend.

\- Yes… Why? – Asked Caius.

\- You see… My father and Weiss's father were considering a fusion between the Schnee Dust company, and the Smith Pharmaceuticals. And because of that… I was supposed to be Weiss's Fiancé. – Explained Oliver.

\- Oh yeah… I heard about that when I was in Atlas… - Said Lionel.

\- So you were going to marry Weiss? What went wrong? – Asked Ray.

\- Well, you see… I didn't like the Idea of an arranged wedding, and nor did she. So we didn't get along too well. The Schnee dust company had spent millions with this fusion already. But then, a scandal appeared on the news involving the Schnee dust company. It said that they were being investigated for using faunus slave labour. – Continued Oliver.

\- Hmm… - Hummed Ray.

\- And Needless to say… That my father wasn't very fond of the idea of merging his company to another that resorted to such methods. So we quit. And that's why Weiss hates me. – Finished Oliver.

-That… Sure explains a lot, actually. – Said Lionel with his hand on his chin.

\- But since we're all to learn about each other… What about you Caius? What's your story? – Asked Oliver.

\- Yeah! You're friends with Pyrrha, right? – Asked Ray.

\- Okay… Well, let's see here… I was born and raised in Mistral. My father always wanted to be a huntsman, but he never actually managed to control his aura, so he kinda dropped it and joined the police force. I was always interested in becoming a huntsman, and my father always supported the idea, so I joined Sanctum Academy. Pyrrha was a childhood friend who also joined Sanctum. We were always on par with each other. She had won the Mistral regional tournament for three years in a row, and on the fourth I decided I would participate, but… Well… You all know the rest. – Said Caius.

\- Interesting… If we do want to become the best team, Pyrrha is someone we will have to surpass, eventually. And your knowledge of her will certainly come in handy. – Said Oliver.

\- What about you, Lionel? – Asked Caius, looking at the boy.

\- My mother's family is from Vale, and my Father's is from Atlas. I used to live here with my mother when I was a child, even met Oliver at the time. But then… My mother passed and I had to go live with my father on Atlas. The thing is: He is a High-Ranked Officer of the Atlesian Army, so he always expected me to follow in his footsteps. I never wanted to. I like living my life the way I see fit, saving people as I go. That's what I want. So I chose to become a huntsman here at Beacon over Atlas. – Explained Lionel.

\- Your father's an Atlesian military? That sounds cool! – Said Ray.

\- Whatever you say… But what about you, Ray? – Asked Lionel.

\- I'm from Menagerie, so since I grew up on faunus territory I was never actually abused for being a faunus, but know well how some people treats us. I don't really have a goal or anything. But I just think that if people see a faunus who became a huntsman saving people no matter who they are… It might just help to get the two species closer, you know. – Said Ray.

\- You do realize that what you just said qualifies as a goal, don't you? – Asked Oliver.

\- Well… Maybe, but I'll just go on doing what it feels right. Someday it has to work, don't you agree? – Asked the fox faunus.

\- I'm totally with you there, Ray. I can't stand people who think less of faunus just because they're a little different. – Said Lionel.

\- That's gonna be everyone's job someday. To end this gap between the faunus and humans. We got you covered in that, Ray. – Said Caius, which made Ray nod in approval.

\- Looks like It's time for us to go. Class is about to start. Said Oliver looking at his clock, noticing that it was 8: 45 AM.

Team CORL went to class. As they were close to the classroom they noticed Team RWBY and team JNPR running towards it as well.

\- Looks like someone got up a bit late. – Said Oliver with a chuckle.

-They all got into the classroom and picked their seats. Team CORL was sitting at the right side of the classroom, right above team RWBY, and team JNPR was at the left side.

\- Looks like the first class will be… Grimm studies with professor Port. – Caius said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Monsters! Demons…. Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names… - Said Professor Port, ministering his class.

\- Man… I'm bored already…. – Said Ray, whispering to Caius.

\- I know, right? I didn't think I'd say it so soon but... I kinda miss that Hell Tyrant… - Said Caius, whispering back.

Yang heard Caius comment from the lower seats and snickered.

\- You bet! – The blonde said, nodding in approval.

Caius then looked around to see what the others were doing. Lionel was texting someone with his scroll, Ruby was sleeping and Oliver was… Paying attention to class. Caius wasn't surprised.

\- How can he be so focused? Caius asked.

\- Well, I guess he's in the same boat as Weiss. – Said Yang, pointing her head towards the white haired girl, who appeared to be… Angry.

\- But I merely refer to them as prey! Hu-hah! – Said Port making a gesture with his arm. Ruby then woke up

\- Oh god… - Said Lionel, putting down his scroll. – When is this going to end?

– Ugh… and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. – Said Port, a bit embarrassed. – Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses! – Port said as he clicked his tongue and looked towards Yang, which got the girl embarrassed.

\- _That was unexpected._ – Caius thought to himself.

\- Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world! – Said Port raising his hand.

\- Eyyy – Yeah! – Said a random student raising his hand as well. He was embarrassed immediately after.

\- The hell… - Caius said, confused. Which made Yang chuckle.

\- That is what you are training to become. But first… A story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy… - Port said, continuing with his never-ending speech.

\- _DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN! Am I gonna have to endure this for four years?_ – Caius Thought with a pain expression on his face. Ruby was scribbling on a piece of paper.

\- Despite spelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter," He told me, blah, blah, blah… - Port continued with his speech.

Ruby started to giggle to herself and then showed the students a sketch of professor Port. She started laughing, and soon after, Caius, Yang, Lionel, Ray and Ruby started laughing.

At this moment Port cleared his throat and looked at the students with a demanding look at his face.

\- In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. – Peter finished, bowing down. – The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic… - Port was saying.

Caius then noticed that Ruby was still making fun at Port's class, which changed Weiss's face to one of pure anger.

-… Well-educated, And wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?- Port asked his students.

\- I do, sir! – Weiss said, instantly raising her hand.

\- Looks like someone is a little impatient… - Caius whispered to Ray.

\- Yeah… - The fox faunus agreed.

\- So… Were you really paying attention? – Lionel whispered to Oliver.

\- Well… No. I was thinking about something else. – He said a little embarrassed, which made all the other boys face palm.

\- Well, then. Let's find out. – Port said, looking at a cage that… Wasn't really there before… - Step forward and face your opponent. – The Professor finished ad the grimm growled from inside the cage.

\- I'm not the only freaked out by this, right? – Caius said looking at his classmates.

\- No… You're not. – Said Blake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss prepared to face her opponent.

-Gooo Weiss! – Yang said raising her hand.

\- Fight well! – Said Blake waving… Flags with her team's name.

\- _Where did she get that_? – Caius thought to himself.

\- Yeah! Represent team RWBY! – Ruby said, cheering her teammate.

\- Ruby, I'm trying to focus! – Said Weiss, scolding the team's leader.

\- Oh, sorry… - Said Ruby, appearing to be a little sad.

\- Don't mind her, Ruby. I'm sure someone pissed at her coffee, this morning. – Said Lionel Trying to cheer the red-caped girl, which earned him a chuckle from her.

\- All right, let the match begin. – Professor port said as he opened the cage, revealing a boarbatusk inside.

The Grimm charged at Weiss. She tried attacking it with her sword, but it had no effect.

\- Haha, wasn't expecting that, were you? – Port said.

\- Hang in there, Weiss! – Ruby cheered.

This time, Weiss was the one that charged ate the grimm, but her sword got stuck in its tusks.

\- Bold new Approach! I like it! –Port said as Weiss struggled to get her weapon free.

\- Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss! – Said Ruby, still cheering the Schnee.

Unfortunately, that got Weiss distracted, which made the Boarbatusk manage to throw the girl`s weapon away and then the grimm immediately followed by charging at Weiss, landing a hit that got her on the floor.

\- Now, What will you do without your weapon? – The professor said.

\- Looks like she`s in trouble. – Caius said, watching the fight.

\- Looks that way. She`s too angry to think straight. – Oliver pointed out.

\- That could be easily done with dust, though. I`ve done it myself in the forest. – Caius said.

The beast charged at Weiss one more time, but she managed to dodge by rolling to the side. She ran across the room until she got her sword back.

\- Weiss! Go for its belly! There`s no armor underneath- Ruby was about to say when she was interrupted by Weiss.

\- Stop telling me what to do! – The white-haired girl, said angrily, leaving Team RWBY`s leader with a sad face.

\- What the hell does she gain from being a prick with her teammates? – Said Lionel.

\- Weiss… - Said Oliver with a sigh.

The grimm started to run towards Weiss again, but this time the girl made a Glyph appear right in front of her, knocking the creature down. Then she jumped at a mid-air Glyph that appeared right behind her, she then stabbed the grimm in the belly.

\- Bravo. Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I`m afraid that`s all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed. – Port said, as Weiss immediately left the room.

\- Sheesh, what`s with her? – Jaune said as ruby went after the girl.

\- Who knows? – Said Caius, as team CORL, Blake and Yang approached team JNPR.

\- Weiss seems to have struggled against that grimm. – Pointed out Pyrrha.

\- I don`t know why she`s acting so high and mighty. She almost got defeated by a pig. – Said Caius, Still mad at her attitude towards Ruby.

\- She`s always been like that. I thought that she might have gotten easier to deal with. But I was wrong… - Said Oliver.

\- Well… I`m really beat up after that… I`m going to our room. – Ray said as he walked out of the classroom.

\- Me too… It's not easy to endure this. – Said Blake, walking out as well.

Soon, everyone but Yang and Caius left the classroom. Yang was about to leave as well when she was stopped by the boy.

\- Soo, Yang… - Caius said.

\- Hm? Yeah? What is it? – The blonde said, turning around.

\- How's Ruby holding up? – Caius asked.

\- Well… She's fine I guess… Weiss is the stubborn one if you ask me. – The blonde said.

\- Hm… I see… - Caius said.

\- Anyway, thanks for staying on my sister's side, really. – Said Yang with a smile.

\- No problem. We're all friends here, right? If you ever need help, tell me if there's anything I can do. – Caius said, looking at her, which made her blush a little.

\- Well… That's sweet of you… Thanks. – The blonde girl said. – Anyway, I need to go back to my dorm and make sure Weiss and Ruby don't kill each other. Bye! – She continued leaving the classroom.

\- Well… I suppose I should go too. – He said walking towards his dorm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, this was chapter 6, hope you liked it! See you all next time!**


End file.
